Meliodas vs. Drole
Meliodas vs. Drole & Gloxinia is a battle between Meliodas of the Seven Deadly Sins and Drole and Gloxinia of the Ten Commandments. Prologue After Drole and Gloxinia are unexpectedly struck by Escanor's devastating attack, Meliodas takes the opportunity to attempt to finish them both off. Battle The battle begins with Meliodas unexpectedly appearing before Drole, saying it is time for the real festival to start. He jumps toward him and Drole immediately rights himself and throws a punch. Meliodas kicks Drole's punch away, unbalancing him but Drole attempts to punch him with his other three arms. Meliodas counters all three and then runs up Drole's body and uppercuts him. Drole tries to counterattack but Meliodas draws Lostvayne and cuts two of his arms off. As Meliodas and his arms land, Drole licks his own blood and asks Meliodas if he had planned this all along. Meliodas says he was just waiting for the right moment to take both of them down. Knowing how powerful they are, he knew that if he attacked them head on when they were expecting it, he would probably be defeated. So he decided to play along until they let their guards down and an opening was made. Escanor's attack was the perfect opening. Drole understands, saying that if he or Gloxinia were to fight Meliodas one-on-one they would most likely lose as well, but that he's made a miscalculation. Drole traps all of the festival contestants in the giant hands and sinks them into the earth. He means to use them as hostages to make Meliodas obey, but Meliodas simply cuts off his remaining arms before he can react, and tells Drole he'll just kill him before he can kill them, and punches him in the face. At that moment, Meliodas is suddenly struck from behind by Gloxinia. Gloxinia, now clad in Basquias: Form Five armor, says that he will heal Drole momentarily and that the situation will be reversed now that it is two-on-one. But, Gloxinia's armor crumbles to pieces, as Meliodas lands behind him using his power of darkness. He tells them to give up because they have no chance of winning. Gloxinia speaks of the irony of the situation, the three of them who use to be allies against the Demon King now meeting as enemies, and asks if Meliodas really means to kill them. He says of course he does, as he knows why they changed sides and how it doesn't matter. Gloxinia, says this is unfortunate and fires Basquias' beam at Meliodas who jumps toward them. Meliodas flies miles away, and Gloxinia uses the opportunity to finally heal Drole. But, Meliodas begins flying towards them at an incredible speed. Needing a few more seconds to completely heal Drole, Gloxinia summons Jumanju in order to stall but Meliodas easily dices its attack to pieces and then punches through it, with a black flame covered fist, and lands a direct hit on Gloxinia. He is about to finish Gloxinia off when Drole catches him, and hits Meliodas with Giga Crush and Giga Fall, though they do nothing and Meliodas slices through Drole. Meliodas then attempts to finish them both off with his Kami Chigiri but Drole uses Heavy Metal to protect them. Gloxinia then heals himself and tries to heal Drole but Meliodas gets behind him. They dash around each other until Meliodas elbows Gloxinia into the ground. Drole uses Giga Pick on Meliodas, but again, it does nothing and he kicks Drole in the jaw. At this point it is clear that Drole and Gloxinia cannot defeat Meliodas. Gloxinia asks Meliodas why he has allied himself with the irredeemable humans, and Drole says that although there was once a time Meliodas could have been the Demon King, because Meliodas refuses to become completely merciless, all that awaits him is a miserable defeat. Meliodas says that if they're that bitter and in pain he'll end things now but before he can, all of the other Commandments (except Galand) arrive on the scene to aid Drole and Gloxinia. Aftermath The battle leads directly into Meliodas facing the Ten Commandments. References }} Navigation Category:Fights Category:Meliodas Fights Category:Drole Fights Category:Gloxinia Fights Category:Great Fight Festival arc